I Don't Think About You
by jbezzy2easy
Summary: One-shot. Set in season 4. My version of the night Bonnie and Damon spent on the island before heading back to Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I fully recognize that I do not own these characters.**

* * *

"There. That should be enough to keep you alive until the boat comes," Damon tells her as he throws the last piece of firewood onto the slow burning blaze.

Despite Damon's efforts with the fire, Bonnie still shivers uncontrollably. The ocean breeze and the shock of Jeremy's death hindering her body's attempt to regulate its temperature.

"Thank you," she manages behind chattering teeth.

Both parties are quiet as Bonnie stares intently at the fire as though her gaze is enough to force its warmth to engulf her.

Damon stares intently at the girl.

_He'd promised he would find her and he did just that. Then he made the mistake of promising that he'd bring her home in one piece._

_Judging by the current state of things, he was certain he would get her back to Mystic Falls as a corpse and not a live functioning human being. _

_If he didn't do something he would have to show up at Elena's door with a Bonnie-sicle and not the girl's best friend. _

With a sigh and a melodramatic roll of his eyes, he abandons his sandy seat, and joins Bonnie next to the fire.

He shrugs out of his jacket, wrapping it around the girl's petite frame.

"Damon. What are you doing?" she questions his uncharacteristic ministrations, although her curiosity regarding his behavior doesn't stop her from pulling the jacket closer to her body.

"I was tired of watching your impersonation of a nearly hypothermic witch."

"Funny," she says drily

"You should laugh. Maybe the movement will stop your blood from icing over," he says leaning over and bumping his shoulder against Bonnie's.

"Like you care so much," she tells him, moving her body so that it is further away from him and closer to the fire.

"You're right. I don't care if you freeze to death. I just don't want it to happen on my watch. I promised Elena that I would bring you home safely. So just try not to die until my promise is fulfilled judgey."

"Of course, you only stayed behind for Elena."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I've never helped you before. It's not like I never saved your life, your brother's life, and the life of the girl you love, a million times over. Of course you wouldn't stay just to make sure I was alive. You only did it for Elena," she bites back, surprised by the bitterness encasing her tone.

_Why should she care if Damon rescued her only because of his affection for Elena? She shouldn't. She didn't. She couldn't._

"Don't get sensitive on me Bonnie," Damon orders hoping to ease a bit of the quickly forming tension between the two.

"I'm not being sensitive. I'm not even surprised. I understand that you- I get it. You don't like me. Never have, never will. I'm not your friend. I'm just the witch you frequently need to save your ass."

"There is absolutely no alcohol on this island. We are not talking about convoluted feelings of a teenage girl."

"Forget I even said anything," Bonnie replies coldly, throwing Damon's jacket back in his direction.

_She was well aware that the warmth of the jacket had been the only the keeping her from feeling the cold, but she be damned if she accepted help from Damon Salvatore, especially since his help was only offered for Elena's sake not Bonnie's. _

"Don't be stupid Bonnie. Take the damn jacket."

"I'd rather freeze."

"No you wouldn't. You'd rather prove a point. Fine, I get it. I was wrong. Sorry. Now take the jacket."

"No."

"Bonnie."

"I don't care what you promised Elena. I don't want your help to survive on this island. I can do just fine without it until the boat comes."

"That maybe so, but I need a judgmental witch to protect me from any fun activities that might tempt me."

"Make your jokes Damon. You've made it very clear how much you think my life is worth. I just don't care to be bothered with someone who thinks so little of me."

"I don't think about you at all," he declares quietly

"Great," she replies staring into the fire, her back turned to Damon.

"I don't think about how strong you are. How you're always brave and fearless even if it means hurting yourself to save someone else. I don't think about how forgiving you are. How after I…after all that I did to you, you still allow me to live. I don't think about how damn attractive you are. How after I saw you dancing with Jamie at the 20's dance I wanted to snap his neck. I don't think about you at all Bonnie Bennett. I can't afford to."

His admission causes her to turn sharply. Beholding his blue eyes as they reflect the brilliant orange flames.

Regarding his features carefully, she is able to discern the sincerity of his words. She knows that he's divulgence is a heartfelt one.

"Damon…"

Instead of replying to her, he forces the jacket back around her body, before tucking her underneath his arm.

He pulls her legs into his lap and holds her tightly against his chest.

Bonnie doesn't say anything, she simply lays her head against the place where his heart used to beat.

Nuzzling her face into his shirt, inhaling his expensive cologne, his scent giving her the comfort and warmth that she lack mere minutes ago.

Damon moans at the sensation of having her soft body wrapped around his own.

"Damon?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"I don't think about you either."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since so many of you guys asked for a continuation, your wish is my command :)**

"Well isn't this cozy," the blonde vampiress says snidely, announcing her presence as well as her wonderment at the unlikely situation occurring before her.

Damon continues his peaceful slumber, while the witch he holds in his arms begins to stir at the voice.

As the morning light hits her still groggy green orbs, the previous night's occurrences slowly dawn on her, demanding acknowledgment.

_She had reached a level of intimacy with the vampire in the darkness of the night that both he and she would quickly disown in the brightness of the day._

Turning her eyes from the rising sun, she spots Rebecca Mikaelson starring fixated at her compromising position on Damon's lap.

Realizing the potential havoc that this particular witness could cause for them back home, Bonnie tries desperately to correct her predicament.

"It's not what you think Rebecca," she says as she endeavors to rouse Damon, shaking him with an initial gentleness that quickly transforms to roughness when he does not wake.

"Bonnie this is so uncharacteristic of you. What will poor Elena do now that she's lost her favorite Salvatore to her best friend?"

"It's not like that!" Bonnie asserts before turning her attention to lifting the arms which currently encase. However, all of her attempts prove fruitless as his limbs are wrapped so tightly around her, they won't budge.

Irritation sets in. _Yes, Rebecca's intrusive glare was annoying, but Damon's refusal to release her was even more so._

"Damon, wake up," she calls out with a tone of impatience, yet the vampire continues to rest quietly.

"Do I?" Rebecca questions, forcing Bonnie's attention back towards her direction, "From where I stand it appears to be very much like that."

"Can you please just help me wake him up?"

"Yes, I could, but where's the fun in that? I'm certain that you have a much more _effective_ way of getting him up. I'll leave you to it then, yeah?"

"Won't the boat will be here soon? You can't leave us on this godforsaken island!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Bonnie. I only intend on granting you two some much needed privacy. I'll return shortly."

"Rebec-" the witch yells, but unfortunately the only rebuttal is the sound of the wind, as the vampiress moves swiftly from the spot she'd held only a few moments ago.

_Damn Damon Salvatore!_

_He never thinks of her, yet he somehow always manages to make her life more difficult. He never thinks of her, yet he refuses to let her go from his grip._

She'd grown incredibly tired of both him and his games.

Just as she was on the brink of using her powers to grant her own release, Damon finally awakes to the witch peering at him coldly.

"What'd I miss?" he questions innocently

Ignoring his question, Bonnie tersely retorts, "Let go of me Damon!"

"Is that a question or a demand?" he teases

"I know you were pretending to be asleep the entire time just so you could embarrass me in front of Rebecca," she says somewhat uncomfortably as she still resides in his arms and on his lap.

"Bon there are a lot of things that you could be embarrassed about, but waking up with me is not one of them," he finishes with a smirk.

Bonnie sighs in defeat. "Damon, just let me go…please," she says as she realizes that with the vampire one must carefully choose their battles.

He grants the girl her release immediately.

She scrambles to her feet, running as far away from him as humanely possible while still remaining in speaking distance.

He stands up as well, surveying their surroundings. "So what's for breakfast?" he finally manages.

Instead of answering his question, Bonnie begins to pace a few feet in the sand and then back once more. Shaking her head as though trying to removing the vestiges of the comfort she'd felt last night from her mind, "We don't do this."

"Bonnie…" he begins, as he carefully watches her movement.

"Damon we don't do this," she interrupts, "you don't hold me and I don't let you. We don't even like each other."

Hoping to help the moody witch calm some, he questions "I guess I did miss something. When did breakfast become a taboo conversation topic?"

"We don't talk about breakfast. We don't talk at all unless it's about Elena or killing Klaus or stopping Silas. We don't have normal conversations," she stops her pacing in order to place the full weight of her gaze onto him.

"Got it," he says simply.

The witch however, continues as though his reply had gone unheard, "As it is, Rebecca is probably going to tell everyone we know, including Elena, what she saw."

"And what did she see?" he questions almost smugly

"You know…"

"No. No I don't. Apparently I woke up in some alternate reality located on this bitch of an island, where mentioning mealtimes is banned. So no, I don't know what she saw and to be honest I don't care what she saw. If I hadn't of done what I did last night, she would have saw me clutching your dead body."

_Bonnie felt incredibly guilty. On one hand she did owe Damon a debt of gratitude for preventing her from experiencing the whole death by hypothermia thing. On the other hand, if Rebecca cared to then she could really hurt Elena by telling her what she saw. In the words of her unlikely rescuer, "it was a bitch of a situation." _

"I…thank you. Thank you for what you did last night. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just don't want Rebecca to get the wrong idea about us and then for her to share said wrong idea with Elena. I know how she feels about you…how you feel about each other and I would never…" she trails off.

"You would never what?" he questions, curious about her unspoken words.

"I would never… I mean we could never…I'm not interested in you like that. If Rebecca does tell Elena then I hope she would know that I would never let you touch me unless it was under dire-life-threatening circumstances."

"My ego would be bruised, but the thing is I have a bullshit detector. So I see straight through the bullshit that you're trying so hard to convince yourself of right now."

"It's not bullshit. You're someone that I tolerate. My incredible level tolerance, while admirable. doesn't translate to me actually liking or even being attracted to you."

"Maybe, I buy the you not liking me thing, but don't kid yourself for one minute. We both know that I'm an eternal stud and if I'm being totally honest, you're not so bad to look at yourself," he says with an inappropriately seductive grin.

"Excuse me," she says as unwelcomed and unwanted goose bumps appear at the vampire's statement.

"That was a compliment. You're supposed to say thank you."

"That was a come on. So I think I'm supposed to say fuck off. "

"I don't need to come on to you. Apparently all I need is a little cold weather to get you in my lap. Maybe Mystic Falls might actually get some snow this year and I'll find you at my doorstep ready to throw yourself at me."

"Not in your wildest dreams."

"Well it kind of already happened and last night definitely wasn't a dream."

"Maybe for you."

"Remember it was you who snuggled up to me witch."

"Remember that it was you that did your best caveman impersonation, and pulled me into your lap by force."

"I didn't have to force you. As I recall it, you were all too eager," he says, closing the distance between himself and the witch standing before him.

In their height difference, she can feel his breath on her skin, she shudders unconsciously.

"What are you doing?" questioning his invasion of space, with a surprisingly low voice.

"I'm worried about your head, maybe you hit it. Your memory recall seems a bit off" he answers, ghosting his pale knuckles along the contours of her jawline.

"Damon don't," she warns, secretly relishing the touch

He ignores.

Cupping her cheek with one hand, while softly pushing one of her brown tendrils from her face.

Their eyes lock. He moves closer.

If he were to tilt down or if Bonnie were to stand on her tiptoes their lips would meet.

"You see with us, the word _don't _is basically like yes."

_He had a point. If Damon had a point about their confusing shared vocabulary, then did he also have a point about an attraction existing between the two of them?_

_No. Damon was just trying to get in her head! _

_It was working well though. Too well for her liking. _

"No means no," she answers in a tone verging on husky that did not belong to her.

Still he made no indication that he would be moving any time soon, and despite her protests neither did she.

"Fair enough," he finally replies, leaning in impossibly close until their lips will mere millimeters apart.

"Don't," she says unconvincingly, but still unmoving.

"Okay," he replies unconvincingly, but still unmoving.

"I hate to interrupt this _will they, won't they_ moment, but our chariot awaits and so does Elena," Rebecca says not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter for this fic. Thank you to all of you amazingly wonderfully beautiful people who encouraged me and supported this story. As a bonus, I've included a reference to the awesome eggs that broke the Bamon fandom, last week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie wraps her arms instinctively around her body as the sea breeze makes itself known. From the stern of the boat, she watches the rippling expanse left in its wake. The island is no longer on the horizon, yet it still haunts her with memories of the things she'd almost did, and the things that actually happened.

_Letting Damon Salvatore hold her actually happened. Letting him almost kiss her actually happened. _

The girl reasoned that the island must have been cocooned in a powerful type of magic. Something strong enough to give its occupants temporary amnesia. Neither the vampire nor the witch had behaved very much like themselves.

They'd forgotten themselves.

This embarrassed her, but it also filled her mind with fantasies of '_what if._'

Her thoughts are engrossing.

Her eyes are centered on the never-ending blue sea.

She is so preoccupied that she doesn't notice the added weight on her shoulders or absence of the chill.

"What's got you so quiet?" the vampire questions as he stands next to her, side by side.

Leaving her thoughts and her trance, Bonnie recognizes the emergence of her company and the familiar warmth and security of his jacket.

"It's called thinking Damon, maybe you could try it one day," she replies bitingly

"Nah. Sounds like too much work," He responds, leaning over the railing, the blue of his eyes conflicting with the blue of the water beneath them.

"That's probably why you don't do it at all."

"Some think others act. Can you guess which category yours truly falls into?"

"Well this is a conundrum. Let's see, taking into account your reckless behavior and the fact that you have no impulse control once-so-ever, I'm gonna have to go with the latter."

"It's so sweet how well you know me Sabrina," he smirks as Bonnie flinches at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"You're a teenage witch…I think that it's fitting."

"I thought that you didn't think."

"Sometimes I need to employ a little effort in our verbal sparring or else you might win and we can't have that."

"Why don't you go find Rebecca maybe you two could reconnect?"

He turns to face her, a curious thing dancing in his eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"More like nauseous and I'm definitely not sea sick."

"So you are jealous," he responds with a knowing smile

"I couldn't care less about the trouble you and little Damon get into."

"To be honest, it's more like big Damon and bigger Damon," he says with a wink and a grin.

"Please tell me you have something else to do besides annoy me for the next few hours."

"Nope."

"You really should go and find Rebecca. I'm 100% sure that she would prefer your company much more than me."

"Rebecca is having snack time."

"With who?" she questions

"The captain…duh."

Bonnie makes a move to head to the cabin, with Damon's jacket still around her shoulders.

_She refuses to let the blonde kill the one person capable of getting them home. _

Damon grabs hold of her. Spinning her so that she is wrapped up in his arms once again.

_Close. Very close. _

Every inch of him pressed against her body.

He holds her arms behind her back, so that she can't push him away.

It's uncomfortably comfortable.

"We can't let him die. Don't you want to get home too?"

"Rebecca is practically a Viking. I'm sure that if the cap dies, she could steer us in the right direction."

"I'm not going to let her kill an innocent man."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you, not to bother a dog while it's eating?"

"I guess I missed that lesson, but you must've missed the lesson about never holding a witch against her will."

"Sabrina, you could do your hocus pocus at any time and throw me off of you and this boat. Yet you haven't."

"I could, but it might upset Elena and Stefan," she argues, struggling to break his hold.

"Funny thing is, I think it would probably upset you too," he counters.

Bonnie worries that his statement might have some merit, but she refuses to acknowledge it.

"Only if this is opposite day and upset now means to bring one great pleasure," she bites back

"I just figured that we could finish what we started on the island, without a bitter blonde interrupting."

"I thought we agreed that I was the brains of this operation."  
"Fine. As the brains of this operation, should I disturb Becky's meal, or can we have a conversation?"

"A few seconds of unwanted privacy with you, is not worth the life of that poor man."

Something flickers in his expression.

Anger?

_Why would he be angry? This is what they do? They tear one another down. They don't do this._

"I'll call her off, but make up your damn mind. I have perfect eyesight, so I saw how much you wanted to kiss me. This boat ride is only going to last for so long and then everything that happened on the island will die when we hit Mystic Falls."

"That's exactly why I won't entertain this. It has an expiration date," she answers honestly.

"So do eggs, but you still buy them," he tells her, actually reciprocating her honesty.

"Eggs don't have a say in what occurs during their life cycle. You are not an egg."

Damon lingers.

Staring down at the girl. She glares back.

She feels his heat. His breath. His need.

Her stomach becomes a dwelling for butterflies.

His brow furrows.

He feels her warmth. Her body. Her desire.

_He could do what she wanted or he could do what he wanted. _

_And for some odd paranormal reason, at that moment, all he wanted to do was to lean down a kiss her plush pink lips_.

Bonnie eyes reflect her inner battle.

Of course the Mystic Falls version of herself wouldn't want Damon Salvatore invading her personal space. This version of her though, welcomes the invasion.

When he doesn't make a move, she makes a decision.

_If nothing gold can stay, shouldn't she at least appreciate it while it was there, right in front of her?_

She closes her eyes and holds her breathe as she leans up slowly to plant a soft kiss on Damon's opened mouth.

The vampire remains still.

Motionless.

His eyes focused solely on the caramel witch in his arms.

When Damon doesn't move his lips against her own, she backs away in embarrassment.

She cowers her head, trying to break free from his hold.

She can't handle the weight of what she'd just done.

She can't handle his rejection.

She needs space to process, but he refuses to give it.

The writhes and wiggles for her freedom, but he holds onto her tight.

"Stop moving Bonnie," he says, piercing her with his glacial eyes that stun her like an iceberg.

"I...I'm sorry about the…I shouldn't have…you're…" she rambles

Damon interrupts her chattering, by leaning down and returning her kiss.

His mouth moves against hers in sensual slowness. Shared breath. Shared heat.

Much to fast, he pulls away from her mouth, though he still keeps a firm handle on her hands.

"I'm going to tell Rebecca to put away the juice box, snack time is over."

"Okay…" she responds, unsure of everything in world except her wish to kiss him again.

"Then I'm going to come back and kiss you again, because if I'm not an egg than neither are you." And with that he releases her and heads into the boat's cabin.

Bonnie's heart flutters as she greets the sea with a grin.

_This egg wasn't going to spoil, at least not for the time being._


End file.
